chartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin
| tribes= | place= Winner | alliances=The Alliance | challenges= 9 | votesagainst= 9 | days= 39 | season2= | tribes2= | place2= 5/20 | alliances2=Summer's Winners Alliance Seamus' Winners Alliance (affiliated) | challenges2= N/A | votesagainst2= 12 | days2= 37 |}} Benjamin is the winner of . He later competed on . Benjamin is best-known for his quiet but destructive strategy. In 1'', he held a strong loyalty to the original Kurrenti tribe and formed strong social bonds that he had to break to get to the end, where the jury awarded his strategy by making him the series' first winner. In ''Winners vs. Losers, he was forced to adapt to a radically changed game, bouncing back and forth between allies and ultimately being medically evacuated. In total, Benjamin has spent 76 days playing the game, has received 21 votes against him, has played two Hidden Immunity Idols, and has won two Individual Immunity challenges. ''Malta'' Placed on the Kurrenti tribe, Benjamin experienced unexpected success, dominating all of the first four challenges. After a tribal absorption, however, Benjamin found himself now on the Ilma tribe, which lost consecutive reward and immunity challenges to the new Kurrenti. Perceived as a threat, Benjamin became the target of Maxwell, who tried to reel in Pluto, Sally, and Benjamin's former tribemate Dakota to take him out; Sally, however, had bonded with Benjamin, and she and Pluto joined Benjamin and the rest of the tribe in voting out Dakota, and then Maxwell, in back-to-back Tribal Councils. Ilma would win the next immunity challenge. At the merge, Benjamin joined up with the surviving original Kurrenti members, led by Bobby, against the other contestants. Benjamin won the first Individual Immunity challenge and Kurrenti seemed strong; however, Lexi Belle flipped against their tribe, and Bobby was blindsided. At this time, Benjamin and Maggie were developing a close friendship, and Benjamin also found Cheyenne becoming extremely loyal to him. The trio attempted to vote Eris out of the game, but the majority voting bloc blindsided Nicole instead. Benjamin was the next target of the voting bloc, and his failure to win Individual Immunity made his elimination seem imminent; however, Pluto, having learnt that Lexi Belle had previously harbored intentions to overthrow him, recruited Benjamin and Maggie into an alliance with him against her and the others. Benjamin received four votes against him at Tribal Council (including one from Sally, despite their closeness) but with Cheyenne voting with them and Jocelyn being convinced to sway, a usurpation of power erupted as Lexi Belle was blindsided. The alliance would then expand to include Praxton as well, who developed a close bond with Benjamin and Maggie. Despite being in an alliance, Benjamin and Maggie continued to work together as the Kurrenti Duo sub-alliance; with Praxton, they considered blindsiding Pluto at several points, but never put these plans into action. Benjamin now found himself in a position of power, with the former majority now on the chopping block. Sally, after failing to win Individual Immunity, told Benjamin that he owed her for saving him while on Ilma, and that if he voted her out he wouldn't receive her jury vote. Put into a moral conundrum, Benjamin stayed true to his alliance and voted out Sally, receiving one vote against him from Eris. The Alliance subsequently voted out Cheyenne, despite her loyalty to the Kurrenti duo, and Eris. At the Final Five, Jocelyn finally convinced The Alliance to turn against and blindside Pluto. Then, at the Final Four, Jocelyn would up winning Individual Immunity, forcing the alliance to turn against itself. Jocelyn and Praxton both expected the Kurrenti Duo to go against itself, but they did not, and Praxton was voted out in a 2-1-1 vote. Maggie would go on to win the final Individual Immunity challenge, and Benjamin was able to successfully convince her to take him to the Final Tribal Council, their long-standing allegiance paying off. In the jury, Benjamin was applauded for his strong social behavior and adaptability to change but was chastised for playing a game perceived to be cutthroat. He gained the jury votes of Lexi Belle, Eris, Pluto, Praxton, and Jocelyn, becoming the season's, and the series' first, winner. ''Winners vs. Losers'' Benjamin, with several previous attempts behind him, finally returned to the game years later as a member of the winners tribe, in a game that had dramatically changed since his victory. Winners won the first immunity challenge, but their celebration was short-lived, as they were to attend the following Tribal Council. Benjamin joined the male winners in targeting the women; when Erika considered flipping to their side to oust Kassandra, Benjamin told her that she had been the initial target, and that he would still be both campaigning and voting for her. At Tribal Council, Benjamin was the only person to vote for Erika, but the men were saved when Erika flipped to their side and Kassandra was blindsided. Winners would then go on to win two consecutive immunity challenges. Benjamin and Erika became swing votes for alliances composed of their respective genders. Benjamin was on the verge of returning to the male alliance when he learned from Roman that Erika was officially part of their alliance; Benjamin in turn passed this information on to Summer, leading the female alliance, plus Benjamin, to target Erika instead, but Seamus' Winners Alliance succeeded once more by voting Celeste out instead. After winning the next immunity challenge, Winners lost again, and Benjamin was approached by Seamus about rejoining their alliance to blindside Roman. Being courted from both sides, Benjamin ultimately sided with Seamus over Summer, and Roman was blindsided. His use now expired, however, Seamus rallied his forces to get Benjamin out. Desperate to shake up the game, Summer revealed her Hidden Immunity Idol to him, and Samantha began planting doubts in his mind about how loyal Seamus was to him. At Tribal Council, Summer told Benjamin he could play her Idol if he felt he needed to; he did so, and having voted with them, Seamus' ally Dave was blindsided 3-0. Losing another immunity challenge threw the tribe into chaos, as Seamus' Winners Alliance crumbled and Summer's Winners Alliance turned on Benjamin. Benjamin, Erika, and Seamus were all at risk in a 2-2-2 fire-starting tiebreaker; Benjamin was able to survive, however, and Seamus was eliminated. Winners then won the subsequent immunity challenge. Losers and Winners merged next, and Benjamin won the first Individual Immunity challenge. Benjamin, with Erika and Jason, sold out huge threats Samantha and Summer to the losers; the three winners and five losers voted for Samantha at Tribal Council, but she pulled out an Idol, negating their votes and sending Erika to the jury. With all loyalties between the winners dead, Samantha and Summer began to play both sides; Samantha told the losers that Benjamin and Jason were huge threats physically, while Summer feigned loyalty to the two men. At Tribal Council, Benjamin was spared while Jason was blindsided. Summer, however, began to feel that she was truly on the outs, and conspired with Benjamin to seize the game; finding Howie's Hidden Immunity Idol where he'd hidden it, they assumed possession of it, and Benjamin played it at Tribal Council, sending Monica to the jury in a 2-0 vote. Benjamin, Samantha, and Summer regrouped to form a Final Three deal, and playing off of Seamus' self-destructive tactic, convinced Howie and Laramie of the Losers Alliance to flip against their allies. Brock was voted out at the next Tribal Council, and the vote was then flipped on Howie for being the biggest threat among the remaining losers. Now in the Final Five, Benjamin stumbled during a challenge and was diagnosed with a broken leg, forcing him to be medically evacuated on Day 37 and finishing as the 6th juror. Benjamin ultimately voted for Laramie to win the game; she finished as runner-up. *Benjamin, Erika, and Seamus tied with two votes each at Tribal Council. In the fire-starting tiebreaker, Seamus was eliminated. Trivia *Benjamin was the first contestant to win an Individual Immunity challenge. *Benjamin is the only person to win the first Individual Immunity challenge in multiple seasons. *Benjamin is the series' first winner. **Benjamin is the first winner to have swapped tribes. **Benjamin is the first winner to win an Individual Immunity challenge. **Benjamin set the record for most votes against a winner. *Benjamin is one of eight returning players (the others being Claudius, Josh, Kara, Macintosh, Samantha, John, and Remus) to have never been properly voted out. **Benjamin is one of four (excluding Josh, Macintosh, John, and Remus) to never have their torch snuffed. **With Claudius, he is one of two to be a finalist in one season and evacuated in another. *Benjamin received votes against him in Season 1 at more Tribal Councils than anyone else in the season, with five. *Benjamin shares parallels with Dave: both were winners who were medically evacuated as the only man left against women in an all-stars season. *Benjamin was the last man standing in both of his seasons. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Winners vs. Losers Contestants Category:Kurrenti Tribe Category:Dinja Tribe Category:Winners Tribe Category:Chance Tribe Category:Day 39 Category:Day 37 Category:1st Place Category:5th Place Category:Individual Immunity Winners Category:Individual Immunity Winners Across Multiple Seasons Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Users Category:Jury Members Category:Winners vs. Losers Jury Category:Evacuated Category:Externally Removed Category:Returning Players